


still star-crossed.

by queenofthereach



Series: still star-crossed [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, Historical, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthereach/pseuds/queenofthereach
Summary: It is a universal tale we've all heard before - star-crossed lovers take their life over the century-long mutiny between their rival families. Outlawed lovers banned from their love, and would die for a happy ending. Many assume their deaths result in peace between the everlasting adversaries, but the truth is - the strife has only begun.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kim Taehyung | V, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yerim | Yeri, Jung Sooyeon | Jessica/Park Yoochun, Kang Seulgi/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Jaejoong/Kim Taeyeon, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Min Yoongi | Suga/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Series: still star-crossed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582222
Kudos: 14





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> It is a universal tale we've all heard before - star-crossed lovers take their life over the century-long mutiny between their rival families. Outlawed lovers banned from their love, and would die for a happy ending. Many assume their deaths result in peace between the everlasting adversaries, but the truth is - the strife has only begun. 
> 
> Those from each house who were unimportant at best before their deaths are suddenly pushed into the forefront of the conflict between both houses and the challenge of bringing the two factions together. 
> 
> Will Westeros find peace in the marriage between the Haeyang and Hanyang faction? Or will war continue to errupt in King's Landing? 
> 
> “Two households, both alike in dignity,
> 
> In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,
> 
> From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,
> 
> Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.
> 
> From forth the fatal loins of these two foes
> 
> A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;
> 
> Whose misadventured piteous overthrows
> 
> Do with their death bury their parents' strife.
> 
> The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,
> 
> And the continuance of their parents' rage,
> 
> Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,”
> 
> William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet, Prologue, Lines 1-11

**Hanyang Clan** " _With wisdom we conquer_ "

_Park Jimin. 18_ \- The heir and only son of the Hanyang leader. Older brother to Chaeyoung and Sooyoung. 

_Jeon Jungkook. 17_ \- The foster son of the Hanyang leader's right hand man Jeon Yunho. 

_Jeon Yunho. 43_ \- The Hanyang leader's right hand man and Jungkook's foster father. 

_Park Sooyoung. 16_ \- Jimin and Chaeyoung's youngest sister. One of the handmaidens to the Grand Princess Seungwan. 

_Park Chaeyoung. 17_ \- Jimin's younger sister and Sooyoung's older sister. 

_Bae Joohyun. 23_ \- A Hanyang clan general's wife. 

_Jeon Soojung. 20_ \- Yunho's only daughter and Jungkook's foster sister. 

_Jeon Hoseok. 19_ \- Yunho's nephew. Warden to the South. 

_Jeon Nayeon. 17_ \- Hoseok's younger sister and Yunho's niece. 

_Park Jihyo. 19_ \- Cousin to Jimin, Chaeyoung and Sooyoung. 

_Park Chaeyoung. 18_ \- Jiyoung's younger half-sister. 

_Lee Minhyung. 16_ \- Taemin's younger brother. 

_Do Kyungsoo. 21_ \- Only son to the noble Do family. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage. 

_Byun Baekhyun. 20_ \- The only legalized son of the several Byun illegitimate children. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage. 

_Kim Namjoon. 19_ \- The younger of two brothers from the branch of the Kim family that switched allegiances. Extremely intelligent and known for his academic excellence. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage. 

_Kim Jonghyun. 23_ \- The heir of the Hanyang Kim family. An experienced sailor and traveller. 

_Lee Taemin. 20_ \- The son of a wealthy merchant who became wealthy after finding fortune in hunting. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage. 

_Zhang Yixing. 19_ \- Heir of the Zhang family fortune and older brother to Zhang Tzuyu. Descendants of ancient noble families who ruled before the Velaryon takeover

_Zhang Tzuyu. 16_ \- Younger sister to Zhang Yixing. 

_Nakamoto Yuta. 18_ \- Heir to the banking family who have maintained the finances of the kingdom for centuries. Older brother to Sana and Momo Nakamoto. 

_Nakamoto Sana. 17_ \- Youngest daughter of the Nakamoto Family and younger fraternal twin to her older sister Momo. 

_Nakamoto Momo. 17_. Middle child and eldest daughter of the Nakamoto banking family. Older fraternal twin to Sana. 

_Yoo Jeongyeon. 17_ \- Daughter of the academically respected Yoo clan. 

_Kim Dahyun. 18_ \- Jonghyun and Namjoon's younger sister.

**Haeyang Clan** " _Beyond the skies we rise_ " 

_Kang Seulgi. 18_ \- A minor Haeyang clan member's daughter who rises to prominence in the Haeyang clan.

_Kim Yerim. 16_ \- The Hand of the King's niece and the daughter of the Royal Secretary. One of the handmaidens to Grand Princess Seungwan. 

_Min Yoongi. 19_ \- Warden to the North and Seulgi's cousin. Heir to the Kingdom's largest shipping company. Future husband to the Grand Princess. 

_Kim Seokjin. 20_ \- Middle child of the Hand of the King. One of the Crown Prince's right hand men. 

_Kim Taehyung. 18_ \- The Hand of the King's illegitimate son. More commonly associates himself with Hanyang clan members. 

_Kim Jennie. 17_ \- The Hand of the King's youngest daughter and the court's darling. Was educated in foreign courts across the Narrow Sea. 

_Kim Joonmyun. 21_ \- The eldest son of the Hand of the King. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage. 

_Kim Jaejoong. 43_ \- The Hand of the King and the second most powerful man in the kingdom. Father to Joonmyun, Seokjin, Taehyung and Jennie. Husband to cousin Lady Kim Taeyeon. . 

_Min Jisoo. 17_ \- Seulgi's cousin and Yoongi's younger sister. One of the Grand Princess' handmaidens. 

_Lee Jeno. 16_ \- Half-Velaryon through his mother and cousins to Joonmyun, Seokjin and Jennie. 

_Wong Yukhei. 16_ \- Son of a respected general. Comes from a family disciplined in their military involvement yet modest in their means of living. 

_Lee Somi. 15_ \- Also Half-Velaryon and also cousins to Joonmyun, Seokjin and Jennie through her mother. Her mother and Jeno's mother were sisters who married Velaryon half-brothers. 

_Kim Junsu. 41_ \- The youngest brother to Heechul and Jaejoong. A trusted advisor and confidante to the king. 

_Kim Taeyeon. 40_ \- Cousin to Heechul, Jaejoong and Junsu. Wife to Jaejoong and mother to Joonmyun, Seokjin and Jennie. 

_Kim Jongin. 18_ \- The youngest of the three Kim brothers. Nephew to Kim Jaejoong and cousins to Jaejoong's children. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage.

_Kim Jongdae. 20_ \- The middle child of the three Kim brothers. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage

_Kim Minseok. 22_ \- The eldest of the Kim brothers. Part of the Crown Prince's Entourage

_Choi Minho. 23_ \- The heir to the Choi dynasty and the Southern Isles. 

_Choi Sulli. 20_ \- Minho's half-sister and the daughter of an Elyrian priestess. 

_Kim Sunmi. 39_ \- Taeyeon's younger sister. Mother to Yoongi and Jisoo. 

_Hwang Yeji. 15_ \- Seulgi's cousin through their mothers. Daughter of the impoverished yet aristocratic Hwang family. 

_Hwang Doyoung. 17_ \- Son of the once mighty Hwang family. Member of the Crown Prince's Entourage.

_Bae Suji. 23_ \- Only daughter of the coastal Bae family. Heiress and protector of her island territory within the kingdom. 

_Im Jinah. 22_ \- Descendant of the union between a lowly-ranked noble mistress and the present King's great-granduncle. Daughter of a merchant family with barely any aristocratic ties. 

_Im Jaemin. 16_ \- Jinah's younger brother. 

_Kim (Myoui) Mina. 19_ \- Wife to Kim Minseok. Daughter of the Myoui family who have ruled the Iron Islands as stewards for centuries. 

_Wang Yibo. 19_ \- Nephew of the High Septon. 

**Royal Family**

_King Yoochun. 43_ \- The King of the Seven Kingdoms. 

_Queen Sooyeon. 40_ \- The Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Younger sister to Lord Yunho and hails from the Hanyang Clan yet has pledged to be neutral once she became Queen. 

_Crown Prince Chanyeol. 20_ \- The Crown Prince and Heir to the Seven Kingdoms. Avid equestrian and athlete. Well loved among the people. 

_Grand Princess Seungwan. 19_ \- The youngest daughter and Grand Princess to the Seven Kingdoms. Admired for her beauty and intelligence. Future wife to shipping magnate and Warden to the North Min Yoongi. 

_Prince Youngho. 18_ \- The older of the Royal Twins. Twin brother to Taeyong. 

_Prince Taeyong. 18_ \- The younger of the Royal Twins. Twin brother to Youngho. 

_Prince Jaehyun. 16_ \- The youngest son of the Royal Couple. Reknown swordsman and knight even at his young age. 

Creatively inspired by the television show Still Star-Crossed (2016) on ABC. All rights reserved. Any similarities/ coincidences are coincidental and not done in order to plagiarize and infringe the creative liberty of any sources used. Originally published on AFF and Wattpad. 


	2. prologue (i)

“Maybe all one can do is hope to end up with the right regrets.”   
― **Arthur Miller** , _The Ride Down Mt. Morgan_

...

Jeon Jungkook knew his place. He was no one, an accessory at best. He barely shone when he was attached to the hip to Park Jimin, heir and shining diamond to the Hanyang faction. Jimin’s lineage clearly outranked Jungkook’s heritage easily - Jungkook was the foster son of Jimin’s father’s right hand man and served at his beck and call, no matter how egalitarian Jimin tried to make it sound.

His father was a common man knighted after saving Lord Jung Yunho’s life in battle and had remained loyal to the man until his timely death in battle, and leaving his beautiful wife alone in a darkened, gloomy tower covered in lurking shadows and ghosts of what could’ve been.

Jungkook was born in the middle of a storm, warmly wrapped in thick, wool blankets and coated in his mother’s and own blood. Lord Jung took him in as his own and riding on his mounted stallion, leaving behind his own soldier’s wife to be buried in a strewn field of daisies and lavenders.

“His father was loyal to me and like a brother - I will take his son as my own and you will treat him as such.” The commanding and dominant voice echoed through the concrete walls, and no one dared to disobey the lord, even as his blue blood wife defiantly looked away and held her head up high.

…

A sunset before his third birthday, Lady Jung abruptly leaves the castle of white stone, crawling roses and sprawling vines taking all of her material wealth and no family ties behind - leaving her own daughter and memories of her husband as if they meant nothing to her.

Lord Jung knows that it was worthless for him to weep now; he had a daughter and now a son to take care of - the war had just settled down and their future was still uncertain. The Jung estate was no longer the same as it was at its prime, before the vulgar touch of war, violence and bloodshed had stained its walls, and its vault was no longer worth the same as it was in its glory days.

A pigeon comes in, with its grey feathers and a piece of thick parchment between its pointed beak, marked with the golden stamp from the King himself. “Lord Jung, I invite you to serve as my steward and welcome you into King’s Landing with open arms.”

He makes haste and wastes no time. In less than three days, Lord Jung takes his children with him and his servants in carriages and mounted them on horseback to ride down towards the capital and the heart of the kingdom.

Jungkook becomes at least someone in the kingdom. For now.

…

Jungkook, with his bright, curious eyes, waddles on his feet and claws on the muscled calf of his stepfather, and hides between the cold metal of his armour, earning an amused chuckle from the king.

“You have a shy little one I see, Yunho-” King Yoochun looks down affectionately, stroking the stubble of hair growing underneath his chin.

“Your Majesty, please refer me as Lord Jung-” Lord Jung bows his head, respectfully correcting the King on the use of informal language.

“You’ve become so formal and uptight back in the Reach, Lord Jung! I just wanted to welcome you as my Steward to the Seven Kingdoms and make you feel at home.”

Lord Jung walks out of the Palace Room with a sigh of relief, with Jungkook cradled in his arms with his petite arms wrapped around his lithe neck and pressed a kiss on the crown of his head, fearing of the game he and his family will need to play to survive the game in the capital city.

He doesn’t ignore Lord Kim, the Hand of the King’s upturned corners of his mouth, a smile that didn’t meet his eyes while eyeing his young son like a hawk; he knows secrets he doesn’t want others to know and trusts no one. Not even the past can provide him the same amount of trust now. Now that the Hand belonged to the Haeyang faction, his own enemy.

...

Jungkook grows up in the East wing of the royal palace, where the Hanyang.faction resided and prided the newly found balance of power now that the right hand men of the King were from each of the factions. The Hanyang faction bled crimson red, from their faction flag to the clothing they wore and their property - they made it clear who owned that side of the palace. 

Park Jimin, dressed in the finest clothing and always with a servant by his side to assist to his every need, a few years older greets him with the brightest smile, confusing Jungkook as if he has seen the sun. Jungkook looks plain and rough compared to the Hanyang heir, and wouldn't be surprised if the older boy would've just ignored him. 

“I have a new playmate now!” Jimin envelopes the stunned Jungkook in a tight, gripping embrace, nearly knocking him out of his feet before the servants worry about Jimin’s condition more than his own.

Jungkook’s face lights up, feeling himself break into giggles with the heir for the first time in a long time with someone that wasn’t his father. Even at his young age, he never felt like there was truly someone in there who he could trust than his father. His own sister- stepsister, treated him coldly and never treated him like a brother, only acknowledging his existence at her father’s insistence and politely at best.

He found a home in his longtime friendship with Jimin, like his own flesh and blood, even though the two were related in no other way but fealty and pledge of allegiance, but to him they were family.

...

Song: " **Dream** " by _Imagine Dragons_


	3. prologue (ii)

“Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic.”   
― **Oscar Wilde** , _The Picture of Dorian Gray_

...

Kim Yerim’s birth had been long awaited before she was even expected. Her father Kim Heechul, the eldest son of the renowned Haeyang clan leader and her mother Kwon Boa, perhaps the most educated woman in the land had been married for years without any offspring to love as their own.

They had offered many sacrifices to the gods, prayed and worshipped idols, shamans, priests and monks in hopes for a child they could call their own. Boa hoped that their child would have her wit and his smile, much to the amusement of her husband.

Heechul was the first born and the supposed heir, the eldest of a sacred bloodline that descended from the sunken island of Velaryon and poised generations of rulers and conquerors but no trait of that showed in him. He had the appearance of a true Velaryon - pale blonde hair, almost like porcelain, white skin and azure coloured eyes, yet his desire to fight, to rule, to dominate- was non-existent.

The leadership position of the Haeyang faction after their father passed away went to his younger brother, Jaejoong- a skilled fighter, valiant, brave, charming and everything Heechul wasn’t. Heechul was relieved, being freed from a responsibility he never wanted and a life he never wanted to live. He did have one thing Jaejoong never had- Boa’s affection. He knew Jaejoong resented him his entire life for this, even if he had all the power, money and glory Heechul missed out on.

...

When the Haeyang faction’s blind healer reported that Lady Boa was expecting and was due to give birth in the next nine moons, the couple were elated and beyond overjoyed. The usually frugal and shrewd household had turned into weeks of celebrations, festivals and thanksgiving for the arrival of a blessed child to the noble household.

Common folk were distributed stocks of beef, chicken, milk, eggs, carrots, cabbages and potatoes twice more than their weekly supply as a benediction for the lord and lady’s expected child. Peasants and minstrels on the streets sang songs of either a robust, muscular knight their son would be or how celestially beautiful their daughter would be.

“I am beyond jubilant to hear that you are becoming a mother, dear sister. We always knew you were more poised and suited to be one.” Lady Boa’s sister, Lady Yuri chirped excitedly, before sighing deeply and brushing her fingertips against the bump of Boa’s swollen abdomen.

“You say such foolish things sister- the gods would have not blessed you with such a divine daughter like Soojung so early in the marriage had they not found you a suitable wife and mother to Lord Jung.” Boa hummed distractedly, delicately wrapping her palm around her sister’s wrist affectionately.

Lady Jung smiled indifferently, feeling tears pool in her eyes before putting herself back together and not forgetting her noble bearing and breeding. The Kwon family always did their duty; no complaints, no objection, no discontent, only acceptance and recognition that this was for the good of the family, of the kingdom and their children.

“I have a feeling you will have a daughter.” She affirmed wistfully, as she distantly looked at nothing in particular and seemed to look ahead far, far away.

“Why do you think that, sister? Are you making bets in royal court now?” Boa chuckled heartily, raising an eyebrow in suspicion and taking her sister’s predictions in strife.

“I have a feeling she will be a daughter, unnie. The most beautiful and widely celebrated beauty of the town. The epitome of virtue, purity and rectitude.” Yuri nods solemnly, her expression nonchalant and disengaged yet assured and confident.

“Let’s hope so, sister. We would be very blessed.”

...

The celebrations were ended prematurely as Boa, weeks before her planned time of maternal isolation before the expected birth, had to expect the birth of her child way sooner and rapidly than they prepared for.

Septas, healers, maesters, and midwives from all across the Northern kingdom had arrived hastily through horseback, carriage, and ships after the news had broken out that Lady Boa was to birth her child any time soon.

The enthusiastic expressions of her handmaidens and midwives had fallen at the news that it had been a girl they were expecting and that her birth would take the life of their beloved Lady Boa. The umbilical cord had been entangled around her arms and neck, and the fetus’ body was awkwardly positioned, which needed a procedure that would severely harm both the mother and the child.

“I want my child to live- I would rather let her live than let me live without her-” Boa whispered falteringly, her heavy breathing and hysterical sobs as she felt the air knocked out of her lungs and her chest heavy.

“No, my love please- You cannot leave me and our daughter so soon like this-” Heechul pleaded, choking on his own tears and gripping his blood stained hands with his wife’s soft, smooth ones.

“I want you to promise me - you will love our daughter, you will love my dear Yerim, you will protect her with all your heart-” Her heart stopped beating and her eyes fluttered shut as life left her body yet she still remained serene and peaceful in her passing as always. Even death couldn’t remove Lady Boa’s dignity and grace. No wonder they still sang songs about her and told legends based on her memory.

Kim Yerim, with her white-blonde hair that shone in the sunlight, and her emerald green eyes that resembled her mother’s, slept peacefully in her father’s arms and oblivious to her devastated surroundings.

“Oh, Yerim- How your mother and I love you so much.”

…

Yerim grows up given everything her father can give her, as the apple of his eye and the only one left from his family who he really knew. He hasn’t had any real family after all of his siblings became independent after all.

She is given the finest clothes he can afford to wear, coddled and treated with the best servants in the country someone of his ranking deserved and fed the most excellent food the Seven Kingdoms could produce, but to the world- she is only half as good as a true Kim clan member can be.

The Kim clan, as any proud Velaryon family would, practiced blood purity and found themselves superior over all families. They refused to intermarry into the royal family, secretly disgusted with their Andalasian roots and their dark-complexioned colourings that would only blemish their Velaryon blood. They refused to marry into other bloodlines not hailing from the Velaryon bloodline, which meant they only married into the Min or the Kang families, or their own. No amount of wealth could replace the purity of blood. 

Her father’s brother, Jaejoong, had many sons of pristine Velaryon heritage, as he had married their cousin, Kim Taeyeon, much to Heechul’s disgust as he remarkably despised this family practice he refused to follow. Yerim’s grandfather refused to acknowledge his granddaughter due to this either, not finding her true “Velaryon” blood and that any other stain of other bloodlines would make her no granddaughter of his. She wasn't his only impure grandchild anyway. He must've forgotten about Taehyung. 

One finds revenge through small defeats one can say - especially as the young Yerim found herself chosen as one of the handmaidens to accompany the Grand Princess, over Jaejoong’s beloved youngest daughter Jennie.

“Lady Kang Seulgi and Lady Kim Yerim will be the handmaidens who will accompany my cherished daughter Grand Princess Seungwan in her upbringing and her education-”

The Hand of the King bolts out of the palace room, slamming open the marble walls and slamming the sheath of his sword against its wooden handle, while his older brother hid a smirk of defeat hidden by his sleeve.

Kim Yerim always remembered the stories her wet nurse told her about the angelic princess in the castle and the knight in shining armour who would save her. Maybe this is as close as she can get to be the princess. As much as she can never match the golden crown on Princess Seungwan’s head. At least she allowed her to try it on as long as her servants were looking away.

...

Song: “ **Youth** ” by _Daughter_


	4. act i, scene i.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,  
And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”   
― **William Shakespeare** , _A Midsummer Night's Dream_

...

Fools for love never think, as they only feel - as did Park Jimin. Jungkook never understood how someone as well educated as Park Jimin would never listen to his head and only did anything from his heart. No amount of tutoring and readings could ever convulse the passion Park Jimin had in his bones and his blood. 

As the heir to the Hanyang clan, nothing was spared or denied from the faction heir, who wanted nothing but the best for Park Jimin. The elegant manor, finest clothing, servants on his beck and call, but the rejection from a girl who never was his and never was, was enough to break down the walls Jimin built around him for years. He had gone lengths to pursue her love and interest but he failed miserably. She was never interested and did nothing but try to wave off his affections, even if he went in circles to chase her down. 

_Jimin had no courage to come up to her or utter a single word, yet it had taken all of his efforts to ask one of the servants for her name. The corners of her eyes scrunching up as she had laughed timidly and her soft, rose tinted lips as she spoke excitedly to the Grand Princess Seungwan were besotting to him as he stuck closely by his clan members, half-heartedly listening to his clan members telling him jokes, clearly wanting to get on his good side to receive favours._

_He sneaks in a note, urging one of the page boys to deliver his declaration of love on parched paper quickly scratched in with blurry ink to meet him in the garden, keeping himself anonymous. Hiding behind the pillars of the palace halls, he glances behind and notices the curious yet annoyed and nonchalant expression on her face, her features scrunching up as she crumples up his note and begrudgingly makes her way to the manicured gardens behind the sliding wooden doors._

_…_

_“I am sorry but I will not marry you, Park Jimin-ssi.” Yerim utters indifferently, tilting her chin upwards refusing to look at him. Jimin felt as if he stabbed her with a knife with her words, yet she hadn’t even touched him or looked at him in the eye at all._

_“Yerim-ssi, I know our families are from different factions, but if they see how much we love each other-” Jimin responds almost pathetically, putting his pride and ego all on the line, yet as he is running out of breath and getting lightheaded over the speed that his words come out of his mouth: they mean nothing to him now._

_“How much you love me? Don’t get me wrong Park Jimin, you are a good hearted, kind man but I will marry no one until my dying breath.” She proclaims, finally turning around to face him, before she runs off past him and rejoins the bustling crowd in the palace ballroom._

_Park Jimin lost count of the drinks he had in the banquet celebration and the tears he shed that night in his bedroom._

Jungkook has seen all the girls and young women Jimin has fancied, many have come and go, no matter how many times he had claimed that she would be the “one” - no one had the same effect on him as she had. Some were stunning beyond humanly possible, some boringly plain, but the girl Jimin had his eye on - Kim Yerim was average at best. All the girls before hastily and sloppily made close to no trace on Jimin’s heart, yet this girl struck him right on the target.

With his chestnut brown hair and dark obsidian eyes, Jungkook stuck out in a swirl of scarlet and mauve locks in a sea of deep emerald irises that shone under the moon. He resembled no one from the Park lineage or anyone else in the Hanyang faction, a loose puzzle piece that fit no edge or crevice yet they took him in as their own and he has never forgotten the hands that had fed him.

He was fortunate enough to have a second chance in life. If he had not met many of those who had offered a hand, welcomed him into their households, fed him, clothed him and raised him as if they were his own child, he would’ve been dead by now, cold and numb six feet below the ground. Every night before he rests, he mutters a prayer under his breath with his palms folded and tightly grips on the beaded necklace across his neck in thanks for the life he is living.

In the streets of King’s Landing, he fights and dresses in the name of the Hanyang faction, as he had sworn his life to the faction and will die without resistance in order to defend its glory and its name. He wears the faction colour of crimson with pride as he tightly grips on the sheath of his dagger wherever he goes, not afraid of defending the very people he loves and cares for not out of duty but of honour. In gratitude.

His faction gave him an identity, gave him something to live for and made him more than the austere, bland personality of his that made him blend in and the paltriness of his bloodline and lineage. He was not just "Jeon" Jungkook, adopted by one of the kingdom's most powerful men with no relation but responsibility and practice, some knight's bastard with a ruined noble or whatever the other nobles gossiped behind his back, but one of the Hanyang clan's most prominent bannermen. That was enough for him. 

“Jungkook!” He turns around at the sound of raucous clattering of metal hooves against the uneven pavement, seeing his stepfather Jung Yunho mounted on his majestic horse Greythunder, named after its smoke coloured mane and its infamous agility and gait against the roaring winds.

“Father! I suppose you have heard the news of the Hanyang leader’s son Jimin has been locked up in his quarters since yesterday morning. There is nothing we can do yet we cannot let him sulk and waste away unless Lord Park will panic. ” Jungkook pants hurriedly, as he runs past the crowded streets of the capital’s market, with posts and stores in bright colours against the muck of the dirt and mud that stuck to the bottom of his shoes by his stepfather’s horse.

“Unfortunately I have, son. Lord Park, like his mother, is a very earnest boy who warmly loves the people around him. He gives and gives with all his heart without the assurance that it will be returned to him, but he lives to be that person to everyone.” Yunho sighs tiredly as he gets off his horse, tangling his coarse fingers through its thick mane in a constant motion while he speaks solemnly to his stepson.

Lord Jung Yunho is pompous and dignified in his plated armour, his six foot tall frame and his muscular built suitable only to the lord of Highgarden, his honey blond curls gracing his defined, hardened features and hazel eyes were full of conviction and tenacity. Whenever Jungkook glanced at his stepfather, he would gulp in insecurity and inferiority that he would never live up to be half as a man his father is.

Yunho is a man who sounds like he is from a folk tale, too good to be true, of superior character and too perfect of appearance even for his age as a middle aged man, yet even with his flaws and imperfections, he is still twice as good as half of the men in the kingdom. 

A few inches shorter and his scrawny, lithe build made him look like a willow tree next to his stepfather, yet that was the last of his worries when his stepfather’s character made his physical appearance insignificant. He was a man of his word and his actions. He had raised his real father’s status in life and raised him from obscurity and glory.

He had defended his mother’s reputation and legacy long after he had found her and Jungkook in a hidden tower, vowing to raise Jungkook as his own before her last breath, but Jungkook knows he can never repay that. Loyalty like that has no equivalent, and one cannot find a man like that in Westeros again.

Jungkook has heard tales over and over again of his father, about how he rose from poverty and made a name on his own efforts and the kindness of Lord Jung not because he hailed from a noble, established family, as it was the kind of legend that everyone wanted to hear. The rags to riches story and how nothing is impossible was what the people wanted to hear to comfort and encourage themselves that the same could happen to them too. Too bad the story doesn't end the way they expected it to go. 

His stepfather barely spoke about Jungkook's real parents, and he spoke even less about his mother. He remembers asking him about his mother and Lord Yunho froze like he had seen a ghost and refused to speak about her before moving on to ask his septa to read Jungkook a story going to bed instead.

The last time he had talked about his mother was at Lord Jung's mother the Dame Lady Jung's funeral a few years ago, when Yunho, pale, stern and somber in his funeral clothes that have become extremely loose as he had lost weight since his mother's passing, sobbed in his younger sister's arms- the Queen Sooyeon, and confessed how their mother knew about Jungkook's real mother was of a noble lineage and how she would've loved Jungkook if she had lived to see him grow up. The only other thing Jungkook could remember was that her name was Yoona. His mother's name was Yoona. 

He always wondered what she looked like and what she was like when she was alive. Did she have his eyes? His unruly hair? Was she fond of lemon cakes as he was? Was she kind? Beautiful? Did she indulge and drown herself in books for hours deep in the library like he did? Did he smile the same way she did? Would she have loved him like a mother could've loved him? What would a mother been to him? What was it like to have one? To have parents? A real family? 

“I’ve always feared Jimin would eventually tire out that those he does favours for never give back what he gives them out, and I’m afraid my fear has come true. He has wooed many young girls before and they always disappear in a blink of an eye, but no one has hurt him as much as she has.” Jungkook sighs wistfully as he and his stepfather walk through the crowded streets, common folk, soldiers and other nobles clearing the path and bowing respectfully towards Yunho, while giving an indifferent glare towards him as they walked back to the gated walls.

“She? Who is this she you are talking about?” Yunho questions curiously, wrinkles forming on his forehead as he steps up the spiralling staircase of the guarded city.

“Kim Yerim, I believe, is her name? She is one of the Grand Princess’ handmaidens and hails from the Haeyang clan. It was ruined from the beginning, so Taehyung and I always reminded him that it’ll never prosper because we are from opposite sides-” The younger responded tiredly, having given up in convincing and consulting the Hanyang heir repeatedly to no avail. Jimin has a stubborn streak like everyone else in the family; a trademark that resonated in the Park bloodline, even to his sisters, and once he had made up his mind- it was a point of no return.

Yunho abruptly halts his footsteps once he makes his way on top of the staircase, causing Jungkook who trailed behind him to remain on the step below him. His eyes suddenly soften, the hardness in his eyes suddenly replaced with an uncharacteristic pensive melancholy in the elder’s eyes and his stepson stares at him bewilderedly.

“Jungkook, over time you will see that these borders and sides, we have taken will mean nothing in life to what we feel and who we love. You are very smart and intelligent, my son and I am extremely proud of that- but I never want you to forget what you feel inside. In your heart. What is there to live for in life if we do not listen to what we feel? Law and order is there to keep our kind in peace but how can there be peace without love? Love crosses beyond borders, labels, allegiances, and silly clans like this- if one really loved another- that would mean nothing to them. They would do anything for love. Anything I say. Even die for them. I've seen it before and I fear I'll see it again. ” He pats his stepson’s shoulder firmly yet affectionately, looking him in the eye and flashing him a genuine smile, even though he rarely breaks out into enthusiastic expressions, and leaves Jungkook standing perplexed in the middle of the crowded streets of the palace.

Jungkook knew the factions were lines so far apart that they should never be crossed, unless he wanted the gates of hell to be wide open, but he never expected his duty-bound father to ever contradict the unspoken law in the kingdom. Was there really more to duty? To honour? Glory? Family loyalty? Status?

He glances upwards, past the intricate gothic palaces and towering churches, towards the expanse of cerulean, dotted with feathery clouds as the radiant rays of sun shone on him. He ponders at the beautiful sky above him and contemplates, deep in thought about the advice his stepfather had given him and what it means to him now. He asks himself if all these conflicts and allegiances are that important when it seems like there are bigger things than civil wars and battlefields. 

An idea comes to him suddenly, and Jungkook struggles to hide the sly smile on his face as he makes his way towards Jimin’s quarters. Jimin is going to forget about that Yerim girl with what Jungkook had in mind.

...

Song: " **Lost and Found** " by _Katie Herzig_


	5. act i, scene ii.

“A truth that's told with bad intent  
Beats all the lies you can invent.”   
― **William Blake** , _Auguries of Innocence_

...

“Kim Yerim, you are late _again_! How many times do I have to remind you-”

Yerim flinches at the scolding from Septa Jihyo, feeling her face turning red as she grips her fingers nervously and feels her back pressed against the cold of the marble door that slammed behind her.

As one of the lowest ranking ladies in the Grand Princess’ entourage, her reputation was already close to nothing as it was, but to never be prompt and show up in time for any of the Princess’ scheduled activities would be the closest thing to ruining your reputation forever.

The Princess flashes her a sympathetic smile, the glistening emeralds in her hair framing her elegant face and highlighting her celestial beauty, and Yeri feels a flood of relief as she is comforted by being given a seat right next to the Princess over all of the other handmaidens. She ignores the envious glares from the other nobles already seated around the Princess as she makes her way beside her.

“Don’t worry about it, Yeri-ah.” Seungwan winks mischievously at her, as the two burst into giggles before being reprimanded by the furious Septa.

The two immediately shifted their attention to the unfinished embroidery in their midst, with a clear contrast between the Princess’ and Yerim’s - with the Princess’ fingerwork pristine, clean and immaculate while Yerim’s was clearly unfinished, sloppy, cluttered and a giant mess.

Yerim feels the heat building up around her face, her usually pale skin turning crimson as she is again reminded of her failures and imperfections- she isn’t as beautiful as the Princess or embroider as well as she does, isn’t as intelligent as Lady Jennie, cannot sing as well as Lady Chaeyoung or as proficient as a rider as Lady Seulgi.

The bile form in her throat as she can feel pearl-shaped tears fall down from her emerald eyes, and she clutches her slender fingers against the stitchwork of her dress as she feels her walls inside break down.

“Are you alright, Lady Yerim?” Lady Jennie unsympathetically looks up from her embroidery, her rose tinted lips curled into a scowl and her eyebrows raised in judgement, faking pity with her cold, distant tone.

The rest of the handmaidens sit there speechless, their fingers tightly gripping the needles that pierce through the delicate silk material in their elegant palms, and exchange looks of condolence and compassion as one would not cross Lady Jennie easily without leaving any marks or trace.

Lady Jennie is the youngest daughter of the Hand of the King Kim Jaejoong, who was also the head of the Haeyang faction, who was proud to add a rose among his thorns as he only had sons and no daughters. Unlike her older brothers who were born in the midst of a war in the chilling winter, she was born in the warmest of springs, with the sun shining down on her as the roses bloomed and the azure sky was clear of clouds or overcast.

The biggest surprise over the years was how Jennie’s platinum blonde hair faded and darkened to light brown by the time she had reached four years of age, and the sunken faces of disappointment from her parents as a non-Velaryon trait from a distant ancestor had reappeared in their only daughter and what this would mean to their Velaryon pride.

Although only a child when it occurred, Yerim still remembers the look of shame and jealousy Jennie threw at her nearly ten summers ago when the lower ranked Yerim was chosen to be one of the Princess’ chose handmaidens over the Hand of the King’s only daughter.

To Kim Jaejoong, it was a slap on the face not only to his family, but also to the kingdom and the position he held, and for the future reputation of his daughter. A handmaiden to a royal lady was more than her companion or closest circle of noble ladies, but a courtesy, a symbol of prestige, a purposeful connection for benefits to be reaped later, and a connection that will stay bound and change the royal lady’s life forever.

The only solution left to heal the Kim family’s wounded pride and notoriety was to send the seven year old Jennie across the Narrow Sea to the foreign courts of the Eastern Cities for a sophisticated education with the most prestigious tutors, and Lord Jaejoong was sure that once his daughter makes her way back, her education and distinctiveness will make her stick out from the rest.

Lady Jennie returned a month ago, cladded in traditional Eastern clothing coloured in deep cobalt and sapphire stones falling like raindrops from her dark locks and revealing the mysterious beauty that had been the idea of gossip for years even if she has not stepped on local grounds for ages.

Revenge comes in different forms, and Yerim for sure knows that one that comes in the package of Kim Jennie is not a force to be reckoned with. The past is not forgotten and sides aren’t considered when Kim Jaejoong what is his is taken from him, and even his own brother Heechul is no exception to this.

Yerim is not surprised at all at how Jennie completely ignored and refused to acknowledge her cousin the first time they saw each other after years apart.

“I think it would be best if I could accompany Lady Yerim for a short walk around the palace gardens, Your Highness-” Yerim feels the tense grip on her forearm as Lady Bae Joohyun leaped across the paneled room, peering over towards the Princess who gave a look of approval before Joohyun ushered out Yerim past the wooden sliding door to the manicured gardens of the palace.

Lady Bae Joohyun is only a few years older than Yerim’s age of sixteen summers, yet she has seen four folds of what Yerim’s sheltered life had seen. She is twenty three, but by the graces of her good looks she barely looks past twenty years of age.

By the time Lady Joohyun had reached the age of fourteen, she had been married off by her aristocratic yet penniless alcoholic father to a fellow Hanyang general as the result of a devastating bet and the only way to pay off their tremendous debt.

She has heard nothing but gratitude and praises from Lady Bae about her good husband, especially as the two were from opposite factions among the Princess’ bipartisan company of handmaidens so they rarely spoke, yet the splotchy black and blue bruises that lined up the Lady’s collar and stained her pale skin did say otherwise.

Joohyun was a lady of few words, rarely exchanged conversation and only spoke out of ceremony and proper manners with her bright smile, but when she did speak - you would remember it.

“Lady Yerim, if I may give you a few words of advice-”

“Go ahead, Lady Bae.” Yerim looked up teary eyed from the marble stoned bench, she was sitting on under the lavender vined pavilion, its complex, knotted carving haunting them from above as Lady Bae’s back faced her as the older refused to look at the younger.

Joohyun turns around, her ebony dark hair tucked in with mauve flowers and pins just above her ears flowing with her movements and her gaunt, tired expression suddenly makes the lady’s normally youthful face seemingly years and years older.

“You are very young - and also very beautiful - but that combination is extremely dangerous in a world like ours. In King’s Landing, especially. They will use that against you. I just wanted you to make sure to protect yourself, no matter how much you think your family can protect you from the enemies beyond these city gates. I am sure many of your greatest enemies will be _within_ these walls.” She gravely advises the blonde, with a softer, more sympathetic expression at the younger as her hidden, scarred fingers fumbled repeatedly.

Yerim looks at her curiously, with her wide, innocent eyes that made Lady Bae feel a pang of understanding, tenderness and longing as she saw her younger self in Lady Kim and it pained her to see what they would do to someone like her. So young. So beautiful. So vulnerable. So delicate. So _weak._

“Thank you, Lady Bae. I will keep that in mind.” Yerim stands up briskly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she raises her chin and straightens her posture in feigned confidence before she bows respectfully and makes her way back to the Princess’ room.

Joohyun sighs sorrowfully, yet she knows her fate is inevitable. As was hers.

...

Song: " **Reflection** " by _Lea Salonga_


	6. act i, scene iii.

“And those who only know the non-platonic love have no need to talk of tragedy. In such love there can be no sort of tragedy.”   
― **Leo Tolstoy** , _Anna Karenina_

...

He pounded his fist against the wooden door impatiently, as his knuckles turned white and the pain stung his fingers, yet no response was heard from the other side. For a man who never shut up, Jimin was suspiciously quiet. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

“How many times did I have to tell you Jimin - there are and will be many other girls out there who will gladly marry you without a second thought and love you with their entire heart?” Jungkook consoled from behind Jimin’s door, standing in the hallway and knocking repeatedly on the door waiting to be let in for what felt like hours. At this rate, he was considering camping outside the heir’s room, to slide against the oak wood and slouch as he would sit on the cold, hardened floor.

It was the morning after the royal banquet, and Jimin hadn’t left his room since the previous night. He had slammed his door shut and locked himself away from the world after his tragic defeat. No one has seen him since he had drunk and knocked himself unconscious to drown away his sorrows and woes, and the town had acted in a frenzy looking for the lost heir.

It was unusual for the golden boy of the Hanyang faction not to be roaming the avenue with his wide, sincere smile, joyous laughter and warm, cheerful energy, and the city definitely felt his absence.

Jimin swore at himself under his breath, upset at himself for letting a girl have such a dramatic effect on him when the previous girls he had courted were easily forgotten, but she played him like no other.

Many have tried bringing the boy out of his melancholy and shame, all armed with numerous tactics and reasons, only to fail and leave him in his solitude and endless tears.

“Come on, Jimin- You haven’t seen the light of day since last night! I don’t think you’ve even eating anything ever since.” He groaned, breathing in a deep breath and crossed his arms impatiently.

He should’ve been used to Jimin’s tactics by now. Jeon Jungkook was cousins with Park Jimin and had basically been weaned and raised up with him since birth. Jungkook’s mother was a cousin of Jimin’s father and the niece of the Hanyang faction’s previous leader Park Wonhae, who prided and lead his faction with cunning and control.

Jungkook’s stepfather Jeon Yunho was the right hand man to Jimin’s father Park Donghae, and as much as their father were never apart in times of need or in peace - their sons grew up alongside one another and saw both the best and worst in each other.

Jimin, the only son and heir of the current Hanyang leader, was spared no expense in his upbringing and given everything he wanted. For the first time in his life, something he had ultimately wanted so much was deprived from him - and he didn’t know how to deal with this. Neither had Jungkook.

“What is there to see when the love of my life denies me? When the very thing I’ve loved does not return my affections? Why am I so cursed? What did I do to deserve this?” Jimin whines, his croaked voice muffled against the fabric of his pillow and his unruly hair combed aggressively between his fingers.

_Not this again._

“Taehyung and I want to see you come on! That’s enough of your silly woe is me act, Jimin! ” Jungkook yells from behind the door, pounding on the oak wood, with the bruises and contortions that will appear on his arms the last of his worries.

It takes Jungkook all of his persuasions and convincing for Jimin to open the door for him. It takes all of his strength to drag the unwilling Jimin from the ground, who refuses to leave his bed, but the sound of Taehyung tripping by his front door who excitedly runs over to see his friend is the first time Jimin smiles for a while.

“Come on, lovestruck idiot- You’re wasting your time when I’m sure there will be ladies out there who would die to even be around you. That cousin of mine will marry no one till the end of time, trust me. ” Taehyung smirked egotistically once he gets up, greeting the Hanyang heir with a firm, loud smack on the back with his heavily ringed fingers.

Jungkook hastily opens Jimin’s securely locked windows and the sunlight immediately filters through Taehyung’s platinum blond hair, and a part of him is suddenly reminded that Taehyung is from the other faction and wonders why he is with a bunch of Hanyang youngsters like them.

Taehyung is and, always has been an exception - he too didn’t believe in these silly bloodlines that determined your position in the noble council, or which wing of the palace you believed in, but the sincerity of friendship and solidarity. That’s what made him so different. Jungkook always wondered how lucky he got with their pack. He wished it could last forever.

“Alright, alright- I’m going back to the city now.” Jimin pledges with a half-hearted grin on his face, even though his eyes are still swollen, and his loud sniffling is still heard- he is still better than he was the night before. That was all it took for the two to vehemently cheer and rowdily chuckle as the trio made their way back to the streets of King’s Landing.

…

The common folk who pledged under the Hanyang clan were overjoyed and pleased to see the return of their heir, the shining star and the future of their faction. They kissed his palm, showered him in flower petals, gifted him all fruits, plantations and grains of great value and praised that he was back and relieved their worries that they would lose him forever.

Once the heir was out of earshot, they chatter and gossip behind their back, showing distrust and suspicion towards his companions and how they are untrue and unworthy friends to the Hanyang heir.

They immediately despised Taehyung even from the colour of his hair and his pointed features, as they knew he was a bastard Kim offspring who resembled his Haeyang lord father a bit too much that they could not bare to look at him any longer.

Jungkook was not safe either, viewing him as irrelevant, social climber of the son of a lowly knight and a ruined noble lady who clung to Jimin like slithering snakes so he could rise in prominence and get wealth, prestige and power through their association.

The two learned to ignore this and block out whatever they heard after years on the streets, even though they never admitted that it still stung them painfully that people would think they didn’t care for Jimin. When that was all they did when he was around. They wanted nothing for him but happiness. Even at the price of their own reputation. 

“The Haeyang clan is holding a ball to welcome the return of Lord Min Yoongi back to the Crownlands-” Jungkook overhears the whispers in the streets as he walked around with his friends and a brilliant idea is planned in his head that sounds so brilliant he can’t stop smirking.

“Taehyung, we have to bring Jimin-hyung to the Haeyang masquerade to make him forget that Yerim girl. ” He whispers towards the older’s ear, who hovers over and bends closer so he can hear the younger more clearly, and the blond had to control his own laughter from spoiling the surprise.

“Perfect.” Taehyung nods in approval before the two turn towards the heir, unsuspecting that the two behind him are plotting behind his back, as he was busy charming the salesladies by the fruit stands and clumsily donating coins from his pocket to support their businesses.

“Jimin, we have to get going-”

“Already? What do you mean we just got here? Weren’t you the ones who wanted me out here?” Oh, Jimin. They always loved teasing him by how naive and vulnerable he can sometimes be. Especially now.

“We have a party to attend. We’re sure it’ll be fun. Lots of fun.” 

...

Jungkook should’ve listened. He never does. Jungkook commits the greatest mistake of his life when he secretly drags the puzzled Jimin into that Haeyang banquet along with Kim Taehyung.

  
  


Taehyung was the illegitimate son of a Haeyang lord and a reputable courtesan, whose clients significantly declined once her son’s lineage was discovered, yet he is insignificant enough to the faction that they don’t care whatever he does. As long as he doesn’t ruin the Haeyang reputation and name. Too bad he’s always with the Hanyang faction anyway.

They come in cheap, recklessly made masquerade masks, bought from a stall just outside the fruit market where they had charmed the old, ghastly and wrinkled grey haired old lady to give them two masks for half price no matter if they had come from another city or island. Tacky coloured, feathers, glitter and sequins clumsily glued on and falling out, but that was as much as the leftover coins in their pocket can provide. 

Taehyung doesn’t need one. He’s sure they won’t even recognize his presence. They make sure to keep their cover low, that no one figures out the Hanyang heir is in their exclusive gathering and in their proximity, or all hell will break loose.

Cautiously, they make their way through the extravagantly dressed crowd- protected by their hidden identities, seeing such a variety of people from the Haeyang faction attending the private party- decrepit, sluggish old men, to rancid, over-dressed and overly fragrant middle aged women to muscular, buff young men and most importantly: alluring, chaste young women and girls unmarried, flirtatious and ready for nothing but to enjoy the celebrations.

Sitting by the banquet table elevated from the crowd, especially from the highest ranked Haeyang noble families, many familiar faces whom he had not seen in a long time came back to Jungkook’s memory.

Towards the end of the elongated, oak table were the infamous three Kim brothers, all sitting according to age youngest to oldest: Jongin, Jongdae and Minseok, vociferously laughing around the swarm of prettily dressed yet ditsy ladies clinging to them like flies.

The Hand of the King sits at the centre of the table, the prime position that enables everyone in the hall to see him clearly no matter where they stood or sat. His noble sons sat around him, all with their matching golden locks and azure eyes.

His eldest and heir Joonmyun sat proudly by his father, carrying the same determination and charisma of his father. Next to him was the handsome Seokjin, whose picturesque looks fool those who underestimated his intelligence and wit.

The Grand Princess Seungwan, reservedly smiling as the blue roses crowned on the top of her head matched her intricately woven gown made the princess the centre of attention. Jungkook stared at her in surprise from afar, wondering why she was at a Haeyang faction party dressed in their clothing style and colour. His question was answered when she was approached from behind by the raven haired Min Yoongi, who affectionately greeted her with a gentle brush on her knuckles and called her “my future wife”.

Min Yoongi, at his young age, would be the heir to the largest shipping company in the kingdom and had connections that branched out across several continents and across seas. His fortune was enough to buy an entire kingdom of his own, and the young man of nineteen always found himself travelling from sea to sea to help maintain his father’s colossal empire of the sea.

Jungkook had seen the Princess often growing up whenever he was in the royal palace, especially when his stepfather was the brother of the Princess’ mother the Queen. Every time his father would ask him to accompany him for a ride to the palace, he would sneak away when his father was not looking and wander around, until he would find himself lost in the Princess’ wing.

Ever since he was eight years old and she was ten years old, she had laughed heartily at the sight of this young boy going around in circles in the gardens she called home, and invited him for tea. For years and years since, she had annually invited him for tea and confided in him like a brother. As if she didn’t have any, she had four brothers and was the only daughter, and had many brothers to choose from in the palace walls alone, but she found the kindness and genuine nature in Jungkook memorable enough that she kept inviting him back for tea.

She was like the older sister he never had, even though he technically had one- Lord Yunho’s daughter Soojung, but she never kindly acknowledged him or even treated him like a brother, so her company was one he always cherished. Princess Seungwan laughed at the jokes he would use on her first, and cheekily tease him if he had found a girl to fancy once he was of age.

He felt like she trusted him as much as he had trusted her, that they swore to tell everything to one another and there would be no secrets among them. Even if he kept reminding her about how they would never be on the same level because she was a Princess, she ignored and persisted that it didn’t matter as long as they trusted each other. _Like brother and sister_.

Yet that was their childhood, when they were young, naive, innocent and idealistic. How could he ignore the real world? He was such a _fool_! A cruel, dark world built on classes, castes, nobles and a structured society, when they were always two worlds apart. She never did forget one thing and she always mentioned it to him, even as a young girl. She always had to do her duty. _Always_.

She never mentioned anything about a suitor or anyone she wanted to marry, but knew she had to marry for the good of the kingdom. This is probably the sacrifice she had to make. Her _duty_ as Princess. To marry for the good of the kingdom. She never forgot about her duty. 

Her three younger brothers: Youngho, Taeyong and Jaehyun all towered and surrounded her like towers, cladded in the finest armour with their sheathed swords by their side, defending their only sister with honour and pride. Like him, they were intertwined in Seungwan’s little finger, all fallen to her charm and beauty, and would do anything to protect her.

Her Haeyang handmaidens were present as well- Min Yoongi’s younger sister, Lady Jisoo with the identical ebony hair, the Hand’s only daughter, Lady Jennie, the royal secretary’s daughter, Lady Yerim and the sweet, brown haired Lady Seulgi who were all engrossed in chattery conversation lead by Lady Jennie.

Lady Jennie disdainfully ignored Lady Seulgi and Lady Yerim, and mostly just chatted with Lady Jisoo, as she greatly disliked the two. Lady Jisoo is the only other pure Velaryon among the Princess’ handmaidens, but by her scowl and rolling eyes whenever they spoke, it was more than lineage that she hated them.

On the other end of the manor hall, Jimin quickly loses his guard when he catches the beautiful silhouette of an unmasked lady, with her pale, flawless skin, creased, almond eyes and rose coloured lips dressed in deep, dark ruby red shyly speaking with the other noble ladies from her faction.

He is stunned, feeling a chill down his spine and his heart beating faster than he has ever felt and all the air knocked out of his lungs as he finds the words to say but nothing comes out. He is in love. And it’s real this time.

He has long forgotten after that stupid, naive Yerim girl whom he had found an adolescent, puppy affection for, who he had only found pretty because her eyes shined like the stars, but this time had found the Sun, his everlasting source of happiness and joy, and beauty personified in every way possible.

“What is her name?” Jimin asks Taehyung, caught in a trance and not leaving his eyes on the beautiful lady he had seen and not letting go off. He hands over the glass of purple wine in his hands to a young servant beside him, who quickly rushes to grip the glass on the edge of his golden tray before it spills over and shatters, as the heir doesn’t even look his way.

“Why- She is Kang Seulgi, the Haeyang candidate for the Crown Princess- She is already someone else’s before she is even yours. Like how your sister is the Hanyang candidate, they cannot marry until the Crown Prince has made a choice between the two.” Taehyung scoffs, shaking his head that Jimin is even trying to pursue a girl that is someone else’s before he could even speak to her, but Jimin ignores him, walking towards Seulgi’s direction just in time as her handmaidens leave her for the next dance.

Jungkook feels the discomfort pulsing in him as he looks in Jimin’s direction, the twisted feeling in his stomach and his head throbbing, and knows something is beyond wrong. Bells ring in his head when Seulgi looks back at him, and the same lovestruck glance of admiration, attraction and desire appears on her face and takes over her completely.

They peer at each other between filtered blinds and feel each other's pulse through their fingers across the woven pines of the divider between them. **No**. This is wrong. This shouldn’t be happening. _They shouldn’t be together_.

They shouldn’t _fall in love._ They shouldn’t even be here, yet it’s _too late_. He’s done the deed, and the act has been done. The strings are tied tight enough that it’s impossible to pull out and yank completely. Something terrible is going to happen and he cannot do anything to stop it. _Nothing_. He brought the kingdom to ruins. And it ran in his blood.

…

Song: " **What is a Youth** " by _Nino Rota_


End file.
